Rebuild Me
by Fuko Ibuki
Summary: Oh Grandmother, you tease me so... Rated T for implications of sex and a slight lime.


Rebuild Me

I don't own Naruto

-Sasori-

It was dark, so dark. I was… cold, a feeling previously unknown to my puppet-like body. I tried to open my eyes, but there was nothing to see. Where was I? How did I get here? Then it hit me: I was dead. I had been defeated by a Konoha kunoichi and my very own grandmother. My heart clenched at the thought of my beloved grandmother. She was, after all, the only one who truly loved me after my parents were killed. We had always had an unusual relationship, one that was built upon love and trust. And now… I was dead. Our love was no more… or so I thought. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of me, and I heard my name being called.

"Sasori, Sasori!" That voice… was so familiar! It was the voice of my once lover, my own flesh and blood, the lovely Lady Chiyo. I felt her hands on me, and my heart clenched once again. I felt a tightening in my pants, and I tried again to open my eyes. This time, I was successful. As my heavy eye lids opened, I found myself staring into the beautiful face of the one who was reviving me, my lover, Chiyo.

-Chiyo-

I was panicking. He wasn't opening his eyes! I placed my hands on his beautifully sculpted chest, and activated my healing jutsu. Fortunately, he wasn't quite dead yet; the wound to his heart wasn't enough to take my bad boy down. I have to stop! I can't let my emotions get in the way of the task at hand. I _had_ to save him. He was my everything.

-Flashback-

It was the day after Sasori had found out that his parents were killed. He had come to my room, crying. I held the young boy in my arms; he couldn't have been more than 12. All of a sudden, I felt this urge to capture the young boy's lips in a passionate embrace. I knew it was wrong but… I couldn't help it. Before I could reason with myself, I had swooped down and was kissing the boy gently. I could tell he liked it, as it wasn't long until he returned the kiss. I licked his lips, begging for entrance into that sweet cavern.

-End flashback-

Remembering those good times was making me moist. I licked my chapped lips and continued forcing my chakra into his heart. After awhile, I heard him groan. It was very faint, but it was still audible. Hope soared through me as I released one last burst of chakra into him. Another groan was heard, and I saw his eyes flicker open. I smiled, thanking whoever lent me the strength to heal my baby. His eyes lit up with recognition, and he returned my smile with his own. Before I could control my actions, I leaned down and captured his soft lips. It reminded me of that time when we first made our feelings known.

-Sasori-

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was smiling for the first time in forever, and I was being kissed by my most precious person, Grandma Chiyo. I hesitantly wrapped my stiff arms around her, surrounding her in a warm embrace. I felt warm tears roll off her cheeks, and I held her closer, making her feel loved. I started blushing as I realized what position we were in. I could feel her ancient saggy breasts pushing into me, and it was causing quite a 'problem' down below. Finally, we separated, both gasping for air. That kiss alone had expressed the feeling of love and regret. Regret for leaving her and the love of finally being reunited, even if it wasn't in the best way.

"Grandma…" I began.

"No, Sasori-kun, don't call me Granny anymore. Call me Chiyo, please." She looked so cute when she said that that I couldn't help but kiss her passionately once more. She gasped, but eventually relaxed into the kiss.

I couldn't stand this any longer; the heat in my groin was growing unbearable. I couldn't stop my hand as it reached up to caress the droopy outline of her breasts. I heard her moan, and for a second I feared she would pull away. Thankfully, she didn't as her hands snaked down towards the hem of my pants. After that, all our boundaries were shattered, and nothing else seemed to matter in the world besides the here and now as we were joined in the act of making love.

It was dark once again, but this time it was a welcoming darkness. I had made love to my most precious person, Chiyo. I felt a weight on my left arm where Chiyo was snuggled against me. I smiled at the thought. How could I, the one who abandoned his own village and betrayed his lover, possibly be so lucky as to be healed and loved by the same person he once left? For once in my life, I was happy. I was happy to be alive, if you could even call an incomplete puppet alive. Suddenly I felt Chiyo's arms move down to my crotch. I opened my eyes, surprised, but pleased. I looked into her eyes, and we both knew: It was time for round 2.


End file.
